This project will be concerned in the first instance with the study of the withdrawal syndrome of the type that is induced by cessation of chronic exposure to alcohol. The ability of anticonvulsant drugs to control this withdrawal syndrome will be investigated using parameters of effectiveness, duration of action, and correlation with tissue levels of the agents. These investigations will form part of a larger effort to learn more about the nature and characteristics of both cellular and metabolic tolerance to ethanol. Characteristics of metabolic tolerance will be explored using diethyldithio carbamic acid methyl ester (an active metabolite of disulfiram) as an investigative tool.